


Crime and Punishment

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Multi, Non-Explicit, Relationship Negotiation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-up to my Three's a Crowd fic, Ultimatum.</p><p>My muse insisted, over my strenuous objections.</p><p>Thanks to newnumbertwo for the beta!  {hugs}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inspiration Day: Three's a Crowd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825657) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy). 



Dee pulled the hatch open.  She hadn’t had a moment alone in days and she was looking forward to having Lee’s quarters to herself.  The first thing she heard was a loud _smack!_ followed by “Ow!  Frak, Lee!”

_Oh my gods.  She said that Lee had threatened her with spanking, but I really thought it was sort of a joke._

_Smack!_

"Ow!  Godsdammit, Lee!"

 _I can’t decide if I like more that Kara’s getting her comeuppance from someone, or that it’s Lee doing it.  Or that she obviously doesn’t like it._  Dee never noticed that she was squirming, standing there listening to Kara getting spanked.

“You knew what I meant when I said I wanted you both, Kara.  This little trick of alternating your shifts and hardly ever being here together isn’t what I had in mind, and you know it.”

_Smack!_

_Damn.  He’s spanking her for my plan.  Is he going to try to spank me when she tattles on me?  I’m not putting up with that crap._

“I know, Lee.  I’m sorry.  It was just to work us up to spending time together.  I’m trying.”

_What?!  She’s taking the blame?  Why is she letting him spank her for something I came up with?_

“You are, Kara, very trying.  I don’t know why I put up with this.”

“You know why, Lee.  No one gives a better blow job than I do.”  Kara’s voice was low and sultry and had even Dee thinking about frakking Starbuck.  “You know there are more fun things I could be doing on my knees here, Lee.”

_Smack!_

“What kind of punishment would that be?  You love giving head.”

“Mmmm.  I do, especially when it’s you.”

There were more sounds and then “Frak, Kara.   _Oh, gods_.  Stop that!”

Kara laughed.  “And that was just your thumb, Lee.  You sure you don’t want me to go down on you instead of spanking me?  You know you’d enjoy it more.”

_Smack!_

“What I'm sure of is that it wouldn’t teach you anything.  What if I made you use that talented mouth for something else?”

Dee heard heavy breathing and a whimper, then “Mmm. What’d you have in mind, Lee?”

“I could make you go down on Dee instead.”

Kara’s “Frak, no!” was almost in complete harmony with the same thought in Dee’s mind.   _Gods, Lee.  No way.  Please.  She’d hate it.  I’d hate it._  

On the heels of that thought, Kara said, “I’d rather go down on the XO, Lee.”

 _Ugh.  And yet...I’d rather she do that than me_.

“He’s married to Ellen Tigh, Kara.  Somehow I think even your amazing mouth wouldn’t impress him,” Lee said drily.

“Point taken.  Much as she gets around, I’ve never heard a single complaint.  Maybe I should get her to give me lessons.”

_Smack!_

“You’re not using that mouth on anybody but me any more.”

_Oh, thank gods._

“Not even Dee, huh?”

_Please, no._

“What do you think, Dee?  Should I make her use her mouth on you?”

_Oh, frak.  How long has he known I’ve been standing here?_

Dee heard Starbuck struggling and Lee smack her again.  “Stay still, Kara.  It’s not your choice.  Dee?  You might as well come in here.”

Dee stood there, frozen in panic for a moment before stepping around the corner into the bunk.  Kara was across Lee’s knees, her bottom half naked, face contorted in the same panic Dee had been feeling a moment ago.  “I think Kara’s probably gotten the message, Lee.  Besides, you don’t want to push Starbuck too far.  No telling where that would end up, the way her mind works.”  She saw the flash of relief, maybe even gratitude, in Kara’s face, and took another couple of steps forward.  “Wouldn’t it be better to let her show you how much she appreciates you?”  

Lee looked thoughtful.  “You may have a point.”

Kara’s eyes closed and her face relaxed as Lee’s hand smoothed down her back and her ass, petting her affectionately.  She almost smiled, and Dee thought she heard something resembling a cat’s purr emanate from her.   _I’ve never seen her so still and peaceful._

“Is that what you want, Kara?  To show me your appreciation?”

Kara nodded.

Lee helped her stand and Dee started to step back out of the room, but Kara looked over her shoulder and said, “Stay.”

Dee didn’t know what that look on Kara’s face was, but all things considered, she felt obligated to stay, even though this wasn’t what she and Kara had agreed on.  From her vantage point, she couldn’t see much of what Kara was doing after she got on her knees in front of Lee, but it was clear to her that she _had_ enjoyed Lee spanking her.   _Gods.  How does she not have her hands between her legs getting herself off?_  She was beginning to wonder if there wasn’t more to Kara “Starbuck” Thrace than she’d previously believed.  The Starbuck she knew didn’t believe in delayed gratification.  Or monogamy.

The open affection - almost adoration - on Lee’s face as he watched Kara was a surprise.   _Not that I didn’t know he loved her, but it’s more than that.  I’m missing a piece of the puzzle, something key between them that they don’t show in public, something I haven’t seen because Kara and I avoid being here together._  His eyes closed, and the sounds the two of them were making were incredibly….arousing.   _Lords, please grant me the self-control to wait._  He was whispering _Kara, Kara_ , one hand balled in a fist in her hair, the other on her shoulder, rubbing back and forth.

Then his mouth opened and he - whimpered - as he climaxed.   _He’s never made that noise when I went down on him.  She really is good with her mouth._  Kara stroked Lee’s hand and leg as he came back down.  He opened his eyes and looked at her almost worshipfully.  Kara snickered as he sort of collapsed to the side, his head more or less on his pillow.  She touched his face for a moment, then turned.  

“He’ll sleep a little bit.  When he wakes up, he’ll be...frisky.”  She pulled her panties and sweats on and walked toward the hatch, stopping beside Dee.  She glanced sideways and quietly said, “Thanks for...redirecting him.  But you know at some point, he’s going to want us together.”  She wrinkled her nose.

_My sentiments exactly._

“We’ll both have to get used to the idea or one of us will have to leave him.”

Dee nodded and Kara strode out, shutting the hatch behind her.   _I’m so confused._  


End file.
